


Found

by orphan_account



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I hope you enjoyed :)





	Found

"Hey Nicole! Want your usual? " Waverly asked, excited to see her friend for the first time that day. It was about 4pm on a Friday night and the placed was filled with people. 

"Hey Waves, that would be great" Nicole took a seat at the bar, and her attention was directed to Champ across the room who was leaning over a girl. "Woah what the hell is going on over there?" She said getting mad. Nicole was about to get up and confront him but was stopped by Waverly who stuck her hand out over the counter and grabbed her arm. 

"Don't... we kinda broke up" Waverly said, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Oh.. I'm sorry, I didn't know" Nicole looked at her, and the tears began to fall. She moved around the counter and pulled Waverly into a hug. The cop looked over her shoulder and grew more and more angry as her friend cried in her arms. "It's alright Waves, I got you." Waverly pulled away giving a small thanks and wiping the tears she left on Nicole's shirt. "Did he hurt you? I swear I'll arrest him just for breathing if you want." Waverly gave a small laugh and shook her head. 

"No need, I was actually the one who ended things" Waverly said through sniffles. 

Nicole placed one hand on her forearm and brought her other up to wipe a lone tear that was rolling down Waverly's cheek. "Well, you have always deserved better, plus any guy in Purgatory would be lucky to have a girl like you" Waverly gave a small smile and looked down hiding the blush that flooded her cheeks. 

"Well actually don't think I want-" Waverly was cut off by the sight of a very pissed Wynonna barging through the doors. 

Nicole swung herself around and watched Wynonna March up to Champ, pull out a pocket knife and use it to direct him up against one of the pool tables. "Listen here shit brain!" Wynonna yelled causing Champ to flinch.

"Wynonna!" Waverly yelled and groaned in embarrassment "Nicole stop her please.." she said in a softer volume as she leaned on the counter, putting her face in her hands.

Nicole rushed out from behind the bar and ran up to Wynonna. Luckily it was very loud and packed so no one was really paying any attention. "Nonna, come on" she said to the older Earp. 

"Stay out of it Haught!" She snapped.

Nicole pressed her lips together and began to speak again "Do you really think that this clown is worth it?" She asked. Wynonna didn't answer instead she moved the position of the knife to where it was lifting his chin. Nicole took this opportunity to swiftly grab the knife and shove it in her back pocket. 

"Dude, what the hell?" Wynonna said turning to face Nicole. She rolled her eyes and started walking to the bar, taking a seat on a stool. Nicole followed, also taking a seat. "I wasn't gonna kill him" Wynonna said.

"Yeah cause we all know that's true" Waverly said sarcastically. Wynonna shrugged and Nicole handed the knife back to her. Nicole and Waverly looked at each other, for more than they probably should have. This definitely was not the first time they've done it.

Wynonna raised her eyebrows and stood up "ookaay! As much as I would LOVE to hear you guys gossip and ... stare, I have some business to attend to" with a bow, Wynonna walked out the doors. 

"So my shift is basically over, do you wanna head back to mine? I need to talk to you somewhere a little more.." she gestured to the crowded room ".. private" Waverly asked as she placed the last polished glass next to the others.

Nicole gave a concerned look, "Sure thing Waves, I'll drive" the pair made there way outside and into Nicole's car, then began the drive to the homestead. 

Nicole knew she had feelings for Waverly, and Waverly knew she had feelings for Nicole, which is part of the reason why she ended her relationship. As much as Nicole hated to admit it, she always took the chance to slip in a good line when having conversations, she was a serious flirt. For Waverly, everything just seemed to make sense when she was with Nicole. Even the smallest of compliments or actions would get Waverly blushing. Even if they were just simply walking and their hands happen to brush together. The struggle of not grabbing onto Nicole's hand and holding on forever was one of her biggest challenges, and she's fought against demons for crying out loud! There was just something about her that makes her swoon. She was completely fascinated by Nicole and she needed to tell her how she felt. 

The car ride was silent, not awkward or boring just quiet. Every now and then they'd steal glances at one another, making each other blush without knowing. 

Nicole held the door to the house open as Waverly walked in then entered herself. They both took a seat on the couch and Waverly began the conversation. "Okay so, I'm sure you know that Champ was cheating on me." She said bluntly, Nicole nodded. "Well for so many years I wasnt.." her eyes began to water. Nicole moved closer and put and arm around her shoulder. "I wasn't happy..." Waverly began to full on cry, not because of him cheating, because for so many years of her life she thought she was someone else. She was constantly under appreciated and walked on by him. Any affection that Champ gave her made her uncomfortable, the hugs, kisses, sex even, she didn't want it, and that constantly pissed him off. No matter what she did, he wasn't pleased. 

Nicole moved even closer and wrapped her arm around Waverly, who then leaned her head on her chest. "Let it out Waverly.." she whispered. Waverly lifted her head and looked at Nicole, instead of saying something she leaned in and kissed her. It was a little salty from the tears but it was still perfect. Everything Waverly did was perfect to Nicole. She was so strong, smart, loving and caring. It was what drew her to the brunette in the first place. 

As much as Nicole wanted to stay here and kiss the girl who she's been wanting to since the day they've meet, she had to pull away. She needed to know if this was real. if it actually meant something and wasn't just an 'in the moment' type of thing. "What? What's wrong?" Waverly asked worried that what she just did wasn't okay. 

"Nothing I just.." Nicole moved a couple inches to face Waverly "I just, I need to know?.. Why?"

Waverly took Nicole's hands in hers, "I told you, I wasn't happy Nic, I never knew why either.. that was until I met you" Nicole smiled and blushed. "I know it sounds cliche but you helped me figure out what I really wanted, who I really was. You never judged me, you always appreciate what I do. You never let anyone tell me who to be. With you I could be myself, with you I'm comfortable, happy. I really like you Nicole and I want to be with you.. that is if you want me.." 

They both leaned forward and rested their foreheads together "of course I do" Nicole closed the distance between them and they both melted into each other. 

They found love somewhere they never thought they would, and they didn't fight the feelings. Because with each other everything clicked, everything made sense. The passion was never absent, it was always there, from day one.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed :)
> 
>  


End file.
